


Jugular

by shallowness



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Of the neck or throat.





	Jugular

**Author's Note:**

> Expands on the events of 4.11 ‘Queen Takes Knight’ and references canon-typical violence.

Victor has a weapon for every occasion. Like now, when he gets a drop on the youngest and smallest Siren, too engrossed in the drama of Penguin and Sofia playing out in front of her to be a good lookout. Weak. A blade to her throat and he’s got her.

 

“And I need a neck brace,” Sofia tells the doctor, completing a list that started with what she’d have done to his family if he didn’t stay quiet about the miraculous way the shot avoided serious damage.

She insists on something more elegant that what’s first offered. After all, she will be attending a funeral. The brace looks like the sort of ornament a queen would wear – a metallic ruff – but it also reveals the vulnerable skin of an orphaned daughter, once the bared throat of a lover.

 

In a penthouse suite, far from the war on Gotham’s streets, a girl licks Bruce’s neck. He’s sober enough that he’ll remember her name is Brooke and that she suggested tequila shots when she saw his bruise. He’ll lose count of how many shot glasses he empties.

 

Zsasz has been turning up in Selina’s nightmares, sometimes with a rocket launcher, sometimes creeping up behind her with a knife. She wakes up coughing or with her hand going to her throat before she gets a hold of herself. Lack of sleep makes a girl cranky, plus there’s a war on. But it’s learning that Zsasz is on their side now that irritates her.

 


End file.
